


It’s what I’m there for

by Desmdes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, They’re just friends, Writing Prompt, or are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmdes/pseuds/Desmdes
Summary: A Pinterest writing prompt Drabble“I’m your friend! Of course I care”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It’s what I’m there for

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! This is a Drabble with the prompt “I’m your friend! Of course I care!”  
> Lol this was my first ever smut fic, I didn’t think think this fic was gonna be rated E but I guess my horny ass wanted to so... here you go!  
> (Excuse the mess writing and typoses I wrote this in a 30 minutes at 2am)

“Watch it Draco, mind the side table” Hermione whisper yelled in the darkness of her flat. 

“It might be dark but I’m not blind granger” Draco replied with a scoff

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to her kitchen for two glasses of water. They had just got back from the ministry’s annual summer gala. Hermione had invited Draco to her flat when Blaise had excused himself and a short blond girl to their shared flat.

The blond often came back to her place on nights when Blaise wanted the house to himself, or well, not to himself. 

“Draco, do you want a pepper up potion, you must have a killer headache after that drinking game against Theo” Hermione yelled from the kitchen 

“Sure bring it over granger” Malfoy rested his head against the back of the couch

The witch came in an held out the vial for Draco, trying her best to avoid looking at the smooth skin on his neck and the way his fingers curl around the potion. 

“Thank you granger” Draco said still closing his eyes. He opened his mouth and swallowed the brownish liquid in a second 

“So granger-“ 

“Hermione. We’ve been over this you can call me Hermione”

“Right. Em Hermione, who was that bloke you were talking to?” Draco said cracking one of his eyes open and observing the witch across from him, her hair was in her face and she raised a dainty hand to brush it away. Malfoy gulped 

“Oh that was Justin, er- oh I can remember his last name, he was in our year at Hogwarts” Draco chuckled and released a small breath he had been holding

“Doesn’t seem important then” Draco baited 

“No, he was saying something about this last quidditch game he watched, I’m not sure I’m rubbish with that sort” Hermione laughed 

“Good” Malfoy said and then grimaced and raised a hand to his temple 

“Oh is there anything I can get you? Water, something to eat?” 

“No I’m alright gra- er Hermione” 

“Are you sure” Hermione stood “I can make a bed or draw a bath...” 

“Hermione, I’m alright, besides why would you care?” Draco said now sitting up fully 

“ I’m your friend! Of course I care!” Hermione said, then caught herself, that’s not what she really wanted

Draco had slumped a little, but was still sitting tall and stiff. “Right well, ya, I’m gonna go home, Blaise has gotta be done by now right?” He stood and stubbled a bit, Hermione was immediately beside him, holding his chest with one hand and his upper bicep with her other one. 

There faces were close, closer than what was normal. Hermione smiled up at him “you alright there?” She whispered 

“Ya, but...” he put his lips together, his mouth suddenly dry. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and his eyes whipped around her face

“But?” Hermione said quietly 

“I don’t want just want to be your friend Hermione”Draco said, letting out a small huffed laughed then leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. 

She respond immediately, both her hands going up around his neck and her small frame pressing close to his. 

His hands went to her curly hair and lower back drawing her close and then taking a few steps holding her to him still until his heels met the edge of the couch. He sat down and pulled her with him so her legs were on either set of his lap. 

She rolled her hips forward, once then twice, and he groaned into her mouth and pushed up towards her. 

“Merlin granger, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” draco said, holding her waist with both his large hands and rubbing up against her.

“ oh trust me, I think I do” she smiled and kissed down his neck. 

Draco moaned into her ear, and roamed his hands farther up her sides until they came to the straps of her navy blue dress, pulling on down at a time he kissed her collarbone and the base of her neck. 

“Fuck, Draco.. I want you to touch me please” Hermione whispered 

“Ya? Can I pull up your dress?” He asked, starting to grab one of her breast and licking the top bulge of the other. 

Hermione’s response was a loud groan and head nod, Draco smirked and leaned back, looking at the witch on his lap, then started to pull up the bottom of her short dress and exposing her knickers underneath. He felt the silken lace on the top on the undergarments and then went around exactly were he knew Hermione wanted to be touched 

“Please Draco” she moaned and surged forward to press again his lips again, biting his bottom lip gently and then sucking on it. 

Draco finally pulled the small piece of fabric to the side and without warning pushed a finger into her cunt. Hermiones eyes flew down to look at his hand on her and started rocking against it 

Draco dropped his head against her shoulder and bucked his hard on again her bottom,he push in and out of Hermione again and again while keeping his thumb circling on her clit. 

“Fuck hermione, come on I want you to squeeze my finger when you come, go on, I want to feel it” 

Hermione came with a loud yell of his name and went limp against him while he pushed us fingers in and out the through her orgasm.

“Holy shit Draco” she panted, waiting a few minutes before she looked down to his lap and saw the large bulge in his pants

“ I can help with that I think” Hermione smirked, Draco chuckled against her shoulder then raised his head. 

“Maybe we can take this too the bedroom ya? Or grab that bath you were talking about” he laughed 

“Mm that does sound good” she leaned up and kissed him, then once again rolled her hips forward against him, he groaned loudly and grabbed her waist instinctively

“Holy hell witch, you just don’t know when to quit do you?” Draco said standing up and grabbing underneath her knees and her head. And walked to her bedroom 

“I guess you just have to show me” hermione replied, giggling and wrapping her hands around his neck again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stay updated for other fics I’ve been in the mood to write so....  
> Anyways, please leave a comment and tell me how I did on my first ever smut fic (that I made at *checks time* 1:49 am)


End file.
